To Love Destiny
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: Lala's escape from her pursuers achieved two things she had never imagined would happen. Firstly, it got her a wife. And secondly, it woke Naruko Uzumaki up to a whole universe of cute girls just waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night in early spring in a town somewhere in Japan. The lights in all the houses were turned off one by one, the streets were deserted, barring any undesirables that found precisely this time of night perfect for doing their various businesses, and all students were already in bed, waiting for the next school day.

Well, most students.

One student was still in a spacious bathroom, enjoying a relaxing soak.

It was a girl, roughly about sixteen-ish or so, long blonde hair usually tied in two pigtails now let loose, reaching to her lower back, two brilliant blue eyes, so deep boys in her school used them as an excuse for a bad pickup line. He breasts were a plump, large D-Cup, topped with two pink nipples, and her womanhood was currently hidden behind one of her hands as she lazily stroked it.

"Hm…" She sighed. "Today's been such a long day." A lazy grin worked its way on her face. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Mamma was right; the girls here are so fun." Her imagination quickly worked its way through mental images of all her female friends and anybody else even remotely connected to them in various compromising positions.

"_Uwa…. I'm so clumsy…"_ A girl with short orange-brown hair moaned, sitting on the floor with her shirt open, showing off her chest, and her legs spread, giving the blonde a look at her panty-covered mound.

"_N-naruko-chan…"_ A blue haired girl stood in front of her completely naked, breasts hidden behind her hands.

The blonde's fingers increased their pace, her other hand going to her tits, tweaking her nipple.

"_So big…"_ Another brown haired girl, this one in a sandy shade, stood behind the blonde, groping her bare chest.

"_Wow… so soft…"_ Another girl, this one with green hair and round glasses was in front of her, her hands sinking into the blonde's boobs.

The girl was moaning now as her speed increased even more.

"_How shameful..."_ A girl with long black hair moaned as the blonde kissed her neck from behind.

"_Onee-chan… so good…"_ A younger girl with brown hair looked at her with wide, innocent eyes as she kissed her all over her naked body.

"Ah…" A girl with long pink hair moaned as she…

"Hang on a tick." The blonde opened her eyes to see a girl laying on top of her. She had long pink hair that fell all around her head, large green eyes and nothing much between her large breasts and the blonde's hand, which was now grasping one of them. The blonde gave a squeeze. The girl moaned.

"Big." The blonde grinned.

"Thanks." The pinkette gave a smile. "Yours are pretty big too." She grabbed one and gave it a squeeze. "And soft."

"Thank you." The blonde's grin widened. "You know, it's not every day that a girl pops out of my dreams and into my bathtub. What's your name sweetheart?"

"You dreamed about me? What was I doing in them?" Green eyes widened in excitement.

"You're probably better off not knowing. Name, pretty girl." Neither hand left their hold yet.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, and I come from the planet Deviluke." She smiled. Naruko noticed a black, spade-tipped tail swishing behind the girl. "Nice to meet you." Lala gave a small squeeze, making the blond let out a moan.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko. Likewise." Naruko returned the squeeze, earning a moan back. "Is this a customary way to greet people on your planet, or is this just for me." Lala just gave a smile. "So, what brings you to my humble bath?"

"Oh, this does." She showed Naruko a strange item. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun. I was running from some people that wanted to take me, and I used it to teleport here. It's completely random, I'm just lucky it brought me to someone nice." Lala gave Naruko a bright smile.

"Aw, you're sweet." Her cheeks were dusted pink lightly, almost unnoticeably. "Good thing you were naked or all your clothes would've gotten wet. Not that I'd mind to see that."

"Oh, I wasn't, but Warp-kun can't transport inorganic material." There was a sudden crash from the side and something small and grey with swirly-eyes flew into the room.

"Lala-sama!"

"This isn't what was chasing you, is it?"

"Oh, no." Lala stood up from the bath. "This is Peke, my all-purpose costume robot." She gave a victory sight with her fingers, her legs spread a bit, not bothering to cover anything, giving Naruko a very delicious look at her beautiful pussy topped by pink pubic hair shaved in an upside-down V. Naruko licked her lips.

"Lala-sama, who's the human?"

"She's a new friend. Peke, go ahead."

"Right." The robot flew at her, enveloping her in gray swirls. A few seconds later Lala was dressed in a strange suit that resembled the robot that broke Naruko's window, topped with a hat that looked like the robot's head. "It's not too tight, is it Lala-sama?"

"Hm, nope, looks fine." She grabbed her boobs and squeezed.

"Wait, let me check." Naruko stood up from the water, intentionally showing Lala her shaved pussy. "I have a lot of experience with those things." Before she could grab the boobs for a thorough "examination" another window, next to the one the robot broke when it came, shattered, allowing two people in black suits to get in. "At least you could've used the same window." Naruko deadpanned.

"You're here." One of the men yelled, pointing at Lala, completely ignoring the naked blonde, which earned him a raised eyebrow from her.

"Peke… didn't I say to make sure you weren't followed?" Lala's eyes were almost glowing as she glared at the robot.

"Um… yes, Lala-sama."

"Stupid, stupid costume robot!" The pink haired girl yelled, smacking the cap on her head.

"Get her." The other man yelled and they both charged at Lala.

"If I was at all interested in either of you two boys I'd be a little insulted you didn't even look at me." Naruko said with a cute pout, moving to stand in front of her new friend. "But as it is, I'll settle with kicking your rude asses." She grinned at them.

"You puny human won't be able to defeat us, even with your hypnotic swinging chest." One of the men charged her.

"Oh so you did notice." Naruko side-stepped the charge and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the floor, gasping for air. "It's rude to not compliment a girl on her looks, you know." She turned to the other with a grin and a raised fist.

"Um…" The man looked at her, then at the downed man. He shook his head. "Lucky shot, Blondie." Naruko raised another eyebrow.

"Really? That's the best you got? What a disappointment." She shot at him, her tits swinging in the air, intending to punch him in the head. He managed to dodge at the last second, but left himself open to one of her long legs that kicked him in the crotch, sending him to the floor in tears. "How typical, quick to the finish and utterly spent after one shot."

"Wow…" Lala looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "So cool."

"Lala-sama, there's more of them."

"R-right…" She shook her head.

"Come on." Naruko grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"What?" Lala looked at her.

"You said I was your friend, right? That makes helping you my responsibility." Naruko gave her a beautiful smile, making Lala's eyes widen at the sight. "Just give me a minute to slip something on and we'll go out. I don't want to have to replace any more windows."

"Lala-sama?" Peke looked at its creator.

"So pretty..." Lala sighed with a wide smile.

"Come on!" Naruko yelled.

"C-coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko, now dressed in tight bike-shorts and a tank top, ran through a deserted park, holding Lala's hand as they ran from the two men that burst into Naruko's bathroom. Both shared a thought as they took separate glances at their hands. _So soft_

They had just gotten to a clearing when somebody appeared in front of them. It was a man with a lighter shade blonde hair than Naruko, dressed in armor with a long cloak on his back. The two men running after them froze in place and the girls stopped, Naruko eyeing the newcomer warily.

"Zastin-sama!" The two yelled. "We're sorry, we tried to stop them but-" He shut them up with a glance.

"Lala-sama, I finally found you. Please, you must come with me."

"No!" She yelled.

"But your father ordered me to-"

"I don't care what papa wants anymore. I don't want to sit through those meeting while he finds me a husband. I want to marry who I want to marry."

"But Lala-sama-"

"No! Don't wanna." She crossed her arms with a pout.

"Wait; is that what this is about?" Naruko asked her.

"Yeah. Papa wants to arrange a marriage for me, so I ran away."

"I see…" Naruko nodded. "You know, normally I wouldn't care why you ran away, just the fact you were pretty and needed my help would probably be enough." She turned to Zastin with a frown. "But forcing someone to marry… That's a life-long commitment, you know? 'Till death do us part'." She pointed at him with a fierce look on her face. "Forcing someone into marriage without love is an unforgiveable sin!" She yelled at him, making him and the other men in suits sweat drop.

"Naruko…" Lala looked at her with sparkling eyes. "I understand. I've chosen." She said with finality.

"What?"

"Zastin, you may tell papa that I've chosen a suitor."

"When?" Zastin yelled at her.

"Just now. I've chosen Naruko-chan to be my husband!"

"Lala?" Naruko looked at the girl.

"Be that as it may, I can't allow this. You two may go; I shall deal with this myself." The other two men shared a glance and ran away. Zastin drew a strange energy sword, pointing it at Naruko. "Prepare yourself human."

"Zastin, no!"

"Move away Lala-sama, this is between me and the human."

"Heh…" Naruko looked at the man with a smile. "You know, you keep calling me that. _Human_." She tried to imitate his voice. "Let's see how you fare against one like me." Her eyes started to glow.

"Odd, I didn't think humans were able to-" His comment was cut off as he raised with sword to block an incoming palm strike to the sternum. "You're fast, for a human." _Dammit, I only blocked that on instinct. She's too fast._

"You haven't seen anything yet." She raised her foot and gave him an axe-kick.

"Ugh!" Zastin spat out as he was sent to the ground. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid another kick. "You have… conviction. Why fight so hard for Lala-sama when you only met her today."

"She said I was her friend." Naruko looked at Zastin. "That's reason enough. And I won't allow her father to trap her in a loveless relationship. That would be an unforgiveable sin."

"And yet she's chosen you, when she's known you for no more than a few hours."

"If she's just using me to get out of her situation, then I will help her and break off the engagement. But…" Naruko looked back at the pink haired girl, who was watching the fight worriedly. "If she does have actually feelings for me… well, then I owe it to her to give her the chance to show me. Who knows what might happen then."

"I see…" Zastin looked at the ground. "Such conviction for a human!" He suddenly yelled, looking up at Naruko with teary eyes. "You have managed to convince me. What is your name?" He pointed at her dramatically.

"Uzumaki Naruko." She answered with a sweat drop.

"I must go with haste to tell his Majesty about the new development. Good luck with your relationship Lala-sama, Naruko-sama."

"Bye Zastin." Lala yelled after him with a wave. "He's so silly."

"Yeah." Naruko giggled, giving a wave of her own. "He is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Naruko's home, she and Lala were sitting at the table with cups chocolate milk. Lala had just finished explaining her situation in full.

"Lala, I want you to be honest with me, ok?" The pink haired girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Always, Naruko-chan."

"Why did you pick me?"

"Well, you were just so brave back there, and you understood what I was going through, and…" She blushed.

"And are you just using me so your father will stop sending candidates your way?"

"No." Lala looked at her with a super-cute, serious expression. Naruko fought the urge to blush heavily. _What the hell is…_ "At first, I admit that was my plan. But after everything that happened, after your speech… I've seriously fallen in love with you, Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko's eyes widened. "I know you probably don't love me right now, and that's ok. I'll just have to work extra-hard so you will fall in love with me. And I promise you, I will." She stood up from the table and headed to the stairs to the upper floor. "Good night Naruko-chan." She gave her a brilliant smile as she turned away.

"Lala…" Naruko sighed, a goofy grin managing to fight its way to her face. "Could she be…" She sighed and took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent that still floated in the air. "If you are… then you're already closer than you think." She smiled, standing up to finally retire for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I've been mulling this one over for a few days now, reading some other crossovers. I finally decided to start doing some more, since there aren't many purely lemon crossover stories. Alright, 'purely lemon' was a starting concept; I couldn't resist putting in **_**some**_** plot in there somewhere. You may be able to find it if you squint.**

**Anyway, harem consisting of practically every girl, except a few who will be on their own, maybe. Genderbent Naruto and Rito, who will be in the harem. Normally I'm not one to use Japanese honorifics, since I'm not writing in Japanese and everything, but this time I decided to include it since I want Naruko to have a little sister fetish, and the 'Onee-chan' thing plays into that, since it sounds pretty cute. So yes, that was Mikan saying that.**

**I think that's pretty much it. The Corruption story will be updated soon, and I'll probably start writing a new one after that. As for my first story, I'm thinking about scraping it. Haven't decided yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko woke up the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on her. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a smiling Lala, looking far too fresh for that early in the morning and, much more importantly, completely naked. Above the covers. Nuzzling into her chest covered by an overly-large t-shirt.

That woke Naruko up immediately.

"Good morning Naruko-chan." The pink haired girl chirped as she snuggled into the blonde a little more.

"I suppose this is part of your strategy to woo me?" Naruko raked her eyes over Lala's naked form.

"Yep."

"Well, so far it's working. Keep it up." She licked her lips.

"I will." Lala smiled and brought her lips down to the other girl's. Naruko's eyes widened a little as she felt the soft pressure, before she grinned into the kiss and tangled one of her hands in Lala's long pink hair, the other going down to grope her ass. Lala moaned into the kiss, licking Naruko's lower lip. The blonde separated her lips a bit, allowing the other girl's tongue to enter, before she used her own to wrap around it three times and start stroking it.

Now it was Lala's eyes that were widened as she felt the tongue. Naruko broke the kiss a second later, a thin line of spit connecting them before she broke it when she licked her lips, shooting Lala a smoldering look.

"What was that?" The pinkette asked.

"I have a pretty long tongue."

"Show me." Naruko did, allowing her tongue to stretch to about a foot in total, before shrinking it down to about half the length. "Wow." Lala muttered, grabbing the slimy appendage with between her thumb and index finger softly. Naruko wrapped the rest of her tongue around Lala's index finger and started stroking it again.

"Ou tashe goo. An our hansh are shofth." She commented.

"Thank you Naruko-chan. Your tongue is really amazing, it feels so good."

"Thanksh." Naruko kept stroking the finger a few more moments. "Wha ti'e ish it?"

"About seven?" The tongue unrolled slowly and went back into Naruko's mouth, making Lala give a pout. "Why?"

"I need to leave soon. I have to go to school."

"Oh. Ok then. But I get to play with your tongue some more when you get back."

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure." Naruko grinned, giving the pinkette a small peck, earning a pleased smile from her.

"Naruko?"

"Yes?"

"What's school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A girl stood in front of the school building, looking ahead with a determined gaze. She was about 5' 7", with short orange-brown hair, brown eyes and C-Cup breasts, wearing the school uniform consisting of a white button-up shirt, yellow sleeveless sweater, green skirt, a green cravat and black stockings.

"This is it." She muttered to herself. "This is the day."

"The day for what?" Naruko whispered in her ear, giving it a small lick.

"Wha!" The girl yelped and tripped over something, flipping in the air and landing down on the ground, the wind picking up her skirt, giving Naruko a magnificent view of the girl's panty-clad ass. The blonde was dressed in the same girls uniform, except for an orange sweater-vest instead of a yellow one, and slightly longer stockings.

"Nice ass." She reached down to touch it.

"Naruko!" She yelped, quickly jumping up and covering herself with her skirt.

"Aw. I wanted to touch it. You have a really nice ass Riko-chan." Naruko grinned.

"T-thanks…" She blushed.

"So, thinking about confessing to Haruna-chan again?"

"Yes, today is the day."

"Isn't that what you said the last time? And the time before that, and the time before that…"

"Alright, I get it."

"… and the time before that…"

"Naruko-chan." Riko whined. "You're my friend; you're supposed to be supportive of me.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruko gave an apologetic smile.

"NARUKO-CHAAAN!" A boy yelled, running at her with all his might. He was a black haired youth with a headband, dressed in the boy's version of the uniform.

"Your number one fan is coming." Riko pointed out.

"Oh bother." Naruko sighed, sidestepping the incoming boy and clotheslining him, knocking him to the ground. "Good morning Saru-chan." Crossed her arms under her breasts and stood above him. Riko took a moment to stare at her friend's boobs, cursing the injustice of it all, before she turned back to Haruna.

"Good morning my beloved Naruko-chan." The boy hugged her feet. "It's so lovely to see you today."

"Off." She kicked him away from her. "Stop embarrassing yourself and get up."

"Naruko-chan is so mean to me." The boy cried. "I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"You're being a bother Saru-chan." Naruko sighed.

"Marry me Naruko-chan."

"No." She turned to Riko. "Anyway, I should get going. Here's something for luck Riko-chan." The blonde gave her a small peck on the lips, making her turn completely scarlet in an instant.

"Huh…"

"Wow, hot." Saruyama commented before he was kicked again, by Riko this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop right there." A voice yelled behind Naruko as she walked through the corridors.

"Hm?" She turned around. A tall girl with long black hair dressed in the standard female uniform stood with her arms on her hips, glaring at the blonde. "Oh, hi Yui-chan. How are you today?" Naruko smiled. Yui-chan was just so adorable.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, are not. You're improperly dressed. And don't address me so informally, you may call me 'Kotegawa-san'."

"I am?" Naruko looked at herself, ignoring the second part of the admonishment. "I'm not naked. Well, not yet, it's a long day, who knows what might happen."

"T-that is not the point!" Yui blushed. "Your vest is supposed to be yellow, like mine, not orange. And your stockings, they are supposed to be knee-length, not thigh-high. And are those frills?"

"Lace. It's very comfortable, I highly recommend it. And Yui-chan has the legs to pull them off." Naruko scanned Yui's long legs with hungry eyes.

"B-be that as it may." Yui blushed again. "It's against school regulations. And I told you not to call me 'Yui-chan'!"

"But Yui-chan, it's just the color of my vest. Orange is so much better than yellow, and I pull it off pretty good. And the stockings are cute, aren't they." Naruko slowly stalked towards the black-haired girl.

"I…"

"C'mon Yui-chan, do you want to give them a stroke?" Naruko was a couple of inches from her now, looking at her with lidded eyes, grabbing her chin with her hand and rubbing her thumb along the girl's lower lip. "I won't mind, really. They feel very nice to the touch, inside and out." Naruko's left hand grabbed Yui's right and guided it to the back of her thighs, dangerously close to her ass. "Go ahead, try it." She used Yui's hand to stroke her inner thigh, letting go after a few moments. Yui's hand subconsciously continued to pet Naruko's leg. "That's it, like that." Naruko moaned. "They feel good, don't they?" Yui nodded absently, her face completely red. "You'll give me a pass this time, won't you sweetie?" Yui nodded again. "Thanks. You're such a nice girl. Pretty too. I'll see you around." She pressed her lips to Yui's briefly. "Just a little token of appreciation. Bye Yui-chan."

Naruko walked away, her skirt swishing behind her, giving Yui a nice, intentional glimpse of Naruko's black lace panties. It took Yui a few moments to gather herself.

"S-SHAMELESS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, around lunch time, Naruko was sitting in her chair in the classroom, her arms crossed under her bust and one leg over the other, looking at a down cast Riko, who had her head on the table in her arms.

"So, not good I take it?"

"No!" Riko moaned in disappointment. "I was so close. I got to her, took her soft hands in mine, got down on one knee and asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Sounds like a proposal." Naruko deadpanned.

"But when I opened my eyes it wasn't Sairenji-san at all!" Riko continued, ignoring Naruko's comment. "It was some other girl. She just said "Sorry, I'm interested in someone else." and walked away."

"At least she didn't humiliate you or something, right?"

"I was so humiliated!"

"There, there." Naruko sighed, rubbing her friend's back soothingly. "You'll do it sooner or later. I believe in you." _Yeesh. _She thought to herself. _A few more days like these and I may have to step in. Poor Riko-chan._

Riko Yuuki, along with her absolutely adorable little sister Mikan, were Naruko's neighbors. They were the first people she met when she moved to the city, away from her homeland, and, due to the position she held back there, the first real friends she ever made.

"Hiya Naruko-chan." A pair of feminine hands sneaked around her to grab her boobs. Naruko didn't react to the assailant much aside from giving a relaxed sigh and leaning back, rubbing her back against her assailant's own pair.

Said assailant's name was Momioka Risa, a light-brown, almost sandy-blonde haired girl with an appreciation for the female form that rivaled Naruko's.

"Hi Risa-chan. How are you? And where's Mio-chan?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, especially when I can sink my hands into your soft melons Naruko-chan. And Mio's under the table, trying to get a look at your panties." Naruko just nodded in understanding and uncrossed her legs, spreading them a little bit.

"Black lace." A girl with green hair and brown eyes popped up from under Naruko's desk, her glasses hanging off one of her ears.

"Here." Naruko straightened them, giving the girl a little rub on the top of her head.

"Aw, thanks Naruko-chan." The girl beamed at her. "Your panties look great."

"Thanks Mio-chan, I'm glad you like them."

At the table next to the threesome Riko's blush was just becoming more and more prominent, shooting bewildered looks at the three girls treating the situation like it was an everyday occurrence. Which, when she thought about it somewhat, it was.

"Your nipples are pretty hard." Risa commented casually. "Is that for me or Mio?"

"Both. But I was teasing Yui-chan a while ago and I still haven't calmed down completely. Her hands feel really good. I think she liked my stockings."

"Oh?" Risa raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were against school regulations."

"Oh, they are. I convinced her to give me a pass." Naruko just grinned back, sharing a short giggle with Risa.

"Aw, Yui-chan has a fetish."

"Everybody has a fetish Risa-chan. Some people just have more than one." Naruko shot her a knowing look.

"Where's your lunch, Naruko-chan?" Mio asked from her position between the blonde's legs, not having moved a bit. "I can feed it to you if you like."

"I'd love that Mio-chan, but I think I forgot it at home."

"You can have some of mine." The other blonde offered.

"No thanks. Just keep doing that and I won't need it." Risa grinned and enthusiastically went about her assignment, drawing a pleasure-filled moan from Naruko.

"NARUKO-CHAAAN!" Saruyama ran into the classroom. "Naruko-chan, there's…" He froze when he saw the positions the three were in. "Someone… looking… for you…" He trailed off, blood leaking out of his nose. A second later he fell over backwards, a goofy grin on his face and gushing around him.

"That's a little disturbing." Naruko sighed. "I'd better go see who it is. You didn't mess up my top, did you Risa-chan?"

"No, but maybe I should've." The girl licked her lips, eyeing Naruko's breasts. The blonde smiled and gave them a shake, getting an appreciating hum from Risa.

"Maybe some other time." Naruko giggled, fixing her ascot. "Bye girls." The tree girls gave her small waves. Mio and Risa shared a look before they turned to Riko.

"Um, Risa-chan, Mio-chan?" Riko blushed and took a weary step back.

"BANZAI!" The two cried in unison as they leapt at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruko-chan!" Lala was the one looking for her, wearing her Peke clothing and holding a package in her arms. "There you are."

"Hi Lala-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You left your lunch at home." A crowd gathered around them, letting out shocked gasps at Lala's words, something both girls ignored.

"Aw, thanks sweetie, that's very nice of you." Naruko smiled at the pink haired girl and took the pack from her.

"I also wanted to see where you went to school. Are you having fun?"

"Oh, sometimes." Naruko gave a playful grin.

"That's great, I'm very happy to hear that." Lala smiled. "I'll let you get back to it then and head home. I'll see you later."

"Of course you will." Naruko grabbed her and brought her into a quick kiss, dipping her tongue to rub Lala's and then quickly pulling it out, giving Lala's ass a small grope. "Bye Lala-chan."

"Bye Naruko-chan." Both girls turned to their destinations, completely ignoring the people, half of whom were talking among themselves and half of whom were on the ground, out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I've been toying with an idea for a while now. I'm thinking about building some archetypes for my stories. That is, a main character with the same background, appearance, everything, just moving them from setting to setting, completely unrelated to each other. It's a quick and easy way to make characters, admittedly, but also helps out a lot if you really like the character you made. Or something, I dunno. I'll be testing it on this Naruko here, and I'll be putting her in the Rosario+Vampire and DxD universes some other time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruko woke up in a similar position to the last one. Lala's head was nuzzling her boobs again, lifting the shirt up a bit to display her moist womanhood.

"Morning Naruko-chan." The pinkette chirped, bringing Naruko into a kiss. The blonde's tongue wrapped around Lala's again, drawing a pleasure-filled moan from the other girl.

"Morning Lala-chan." Naruko broke the kiss. "You really like my tongue, don't you?"

"Yep. It's so long and big, it makes me all tingly." She rubbed her thighs together.

"You know Lala-chan, you really should stop this." Naruko told her, drawing a surprised look from the pinkette.

"Why? Don't you like kissing me?"

"Oh, I do. That's the problem, I like it too much. And whatever precious little self-control I have is mostly spent. I'm afraid I'll lose it completely and take you on the spot if you do this a few more times." She stroked Lala's cheek with a well-manicured finger. "So, if you plan for your first time being on your wedding night, you should stop."

"But-" She was stopped by another kiss from Naruko.

"Now I have to go to school. I'll see you later, ok sweetie?"

"Ok." Lala chirped, her happy demeanor back in an instant. "Have fun Naruko-chan."

"You too Lala-chan." Naruko waved, taking her uniform with her and walking to the bathroom.

"Naruko…" Lala whispered with a happy smile, her hand sneaking to her womanhood. "Who said I was waiting?"

Naruko sat in her seat in school, legs crossed, tapping the table in front of her with one of her fingernails. A few seconds later Riko walked in with a downcast expression.

"Again?" Naruko sighed, looking at her friend who just fell on her seat and buried her head in her arms. "You either have horrible luck, or you're just plain bad at it."

"Naruko-chan!" Riko moaned. "Don't be so mean. I get enough of that from Mikan-chan at home."

"Mikan-chan…" Naruko got a far-away look in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face. _Onee-chan… more…_

Riko sweat dropped. Every time her friend would come over to their place, she would grab Mikan, push the younger girl's head into her breasts and try to get her to call the blonde 'Onee-chan'. Mikan was still resisting, although Riko had managed to spot a blush on her younger sister a few times.

"She said you should come over to dinner soon."

"Of course!" Naruko yelled excitedly. "I'll be over tonight. I can't wait to taste sweet little Mikan-chan's cooking." _Onee-chan, lick me more!_ "Or sweet little Mikan-chan." She gave a perverse giggle.

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruko just grinned.

It was then that the teacher walked into the room. "Class, attention please." She called. "We'll be having a new student here joining us."

"A new student? Wonder who it is?" Someone muttered.

"Maybe it's a handsome boy." One girl giggled.

"Nah, I beat it's a super-sexy girl from far away." Saruyama grinned.

"You can come in now." The teacher called to the person outside the door. A second later Lala entered, wearing the complete school uniform, a hairclip shaped like Peke's head in her hair and her tail swishing behind her.

"Hi." She waved to the class.

"Class, this is Lala Satalin Deviluke. She's an exchange student that just recently moved to Japan, and she'll be attending school here, so please take care of her. Lala-san, you can go sit next to Uzumaki Naruko. Naruko-chan, please raise your hand." Lala shot off towards the blonde before she could.

"Naruko-chan!" She jumped at her, enveloping her in a hug. "We're in the same class! Isn't that great?"

"Yep." Naruko smiled, bringing her arms around the pink haired girl. "You didn't tell me you wanted to go to school as well."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did. Pleasantly. You didn't have any problems getting in, did you?"

"Nope, I just went to the strange bald man and asked him to enter. He said 'You're cute, of course!'."

"Of course he did." Naruko frowned. "He didn't touch you, did he?" Lala shook her head.

"Nope. He just sort of kneeled in front of me and tried kissing my feet before I stopped him. Are you ok?" She noticed Naruko's frown deepen.

"I don't know. Usually I'm not so possessive."

"I like it." Lala smiled, putting more strength into the hug and nuzzling Naruko's boobs. "You can be possessive of me all you like Naruko-chan."

"Naruko-chaaan!" Saruyama leapt up from his seat. The teacher had completely lost control of the class at that point, so just decided to cut her losses and enjoy it, licking her lips and giving Naruko a subtle wink. "Where do you know Lala-san from, Naruko-chan?"

"Oh?" Lala blinked, turning to the class. Every single head was looking in their direction with various degrees of interest. "We're married."

"WHAT?" The entire class yelled.

"Lala-chan, we're not married." Naruko remained, bopping her nose with her finger.

"Right." She rubbed her nose, a wide smile on her face. "We're not married yet, so that makes me Naruko-chan's fiancée."

Later, during lunch period, Naruko was sitting on the roof of the school with Riko and Lala, when Risa popped out of nowhere and started groping the pink girl's breasts.

"Hello there Lala-chan. My name's Risa, I'm a good friend of Naruko-chan."

"Nice to meet you." Lala grinned, wiggling slightly so Risa could get a better grasp.

"Normal white." Green hair popped up below her, lifting her skirt up for a peak. "I'm Mio." Lala waved at her.

"Naruko-chan, I'm ashamed of you." Risa looked at the blonde. "You let your darling little fiancée go to school with regular panties?"

"Well, I didn't know she'd be coming." Naruko sipped on a juice box, watching the show in front of her with interest. Riko was next to her, gulping down her own juice quickly, her face completely scarlet.

"I didn't have another pair." Lala commented.

"Don't worry Lala-chan; we can go shopping during the weekend."

"Really? Thanks Naruko-chan."

"So it's true then?" Risa said lowly, her hands stopping. "You really are getting married."

"Yep." Lala chirped happily. "I can't wait. Naruko-chan?" She turned to her blonde fiancée. "Will these three be a part of your harem?" She asked casually.

"H-HAREM?" Riko yelled, clutching the juice box tightly and sending its contents onto her face.

"Maybe." Naruko shrugged with a grin, moving over to Riko and licking her cheek, causing the poor girl's head to almost explode from the blood rushing it. Mio moved to help her. "I might be convinced if they wanted to be."

"Ok then." Lala nodded, smiling at Risa. "I don't mind sharing, so if any of you wants to be a part of Naruko's harem, just ask, kay?"

"I just might do that, then." Risa's hands resumed their groping as she lowered her head behind Lala's shoulder, hiding a happy smile.

Naruko and Mio had completely cleaned Riko of the juice, leaving the flustered girl twitching in her seat. The bespectacled girl took Naruko's lunch and sat in her lap, putting a piece of fruit between her lips and presenting it to the blonde with a pleased grin. Naruko grinned back and brought her lips to Mio's, capturing the green-haired pervert in a quick kiss.

When they walked back to the classroom a girl with short blue hair was standing there waiting for them.

"Hi Haruna-chan." Naruko waved at her. "How are you?"

"Well thank you Naruko-san. Hello as well Momioka-San, Sawada-san, Yuuki-san." Riko's face turned scarlet in an instant as she fumbled her words. "You must be the new student, Deviluke-san, correct? I am Sairenji Haruna, our class's representative."

"You can just call me Lala." The pinkette smiled. "Nice to meet you Haruna-chan."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks." Both girls chirped in unison.

"The teacher has excused the three of us from the rest of the day. She instructed Naruko-san and myself to show you around the school. I'm just not entirely sure about the meaning of the strange giggle she gave after that." Naruko sweat dropped at the blue haired girl's obliviousness.

"Don't worry about it Haruna-chan." She smiled. "I'll see you three later. Riko-chan, I'll be bringing Lala-chan with me tonight, so make sure you tell Mikan-chan, ok?" _Onee-chan, can I sleep with you and Lala-chan tonight?_ Naruko gave a goofy grin.

"R-right…" Riko sweat dropped at her friend, turning to walk back to the class with Mio and Risa.

"What was that about?" Risa asked.

"Naruko-chan's been trying to get Mikan-chan to call her 'Onee-chan'. No luck yet."

"I see." Risa nodded wisely. "So Naruko is a total sis-con."

"What? How'd you get that?"

"Oh, by the way, Riko?"

"Y-yes?" Riko took a step back when Mio and Risa turned to her with their hands in front of them. "Meep."

**I decided to make Lala a little bit more intentionally teasing, as opposed to unintentionally innocent. She's faking it, is what I'm trying to say.**

**And if the teacher's gonna be getting any, I'll have to find a name for her. Or see if she already has one. Or see if she's actually female, I don't remember.**


End file.
